Dont turn around
by ALCzysz17
Summary: HieixBotan songfic,oneshot Hiei and Botan are together,but Hiei needs to leave to demonworld w the gang for a mission which they may never come back......


** Don't turn around **

**I don't own Yu yu hakusho. **

This is my first fan fiction and I spent a long time on it like seven hours on this and I hope you all enjoy it!

**Summary:** Songfic, one-shot Hiei and Botan are together, but Hiei needs to leave to the Demon World with Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara for a mission which they may never come back from….. **Song: Don't Turn Around by Ace of Base.**

('Botans thoughts**'**) (Hiei's thoughts)

**(Spoken) I will survive without you…..**

**Don't tell me that you wanna leave……**

**Whoa whoa whoa whoa**

**Whoa whoa whoa whoa**

**-Botans POV**

'Why do they have to go, the uprising has nothing to do with the Human World?' That was all Botan could think of when Koenma told her and the rest of the Spirit Detectives. 'Why does he have to leave me here all alone?' Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei had to leave to the Demon World for there has been an uprising, demon's of all classes are banning together to take over all of Demon World. Botan was lying in her bed at an apartment Koenma bought for her till this whole thing blow over. The detectives haven't left yet but will leave that night for a sneak attack on the banning demons. 'Why oh….. why did this have to happen…. We were just getting to know each other but than this had to come up…..' Her mind was clouded with his images. Him fighting, insulting, and lying in a tree. Yep, she had it bad for Hiei. 'Only a month ago he started really talking to me, like I wasn't dirt beneath his feet….. Hiei I need you….. But maybe…. Just maybe I can make it till you come back.'

**If you wanna leave**

**I won't beg you to stay**

**And if you gotta go, darling**

**Maybe it's better that way**

**I'm gonna be strong **

**I'm gonna do fine**

**Don't worry about this heart of mine….**

** One month ago **

It was a sunny day; everyone was outside enjoying it at the park. Botan saw Keiko slap the crap out of Yusuke for touching her butt. Kuwabara us-per-usual trying to show his undenying love to Yukina who didn't have a clue but smiled anyways. Kurama was showing Shizuru some beautiful flowers and talking about them, even though Shizuru was looking at Kurama not the flowers. Koenma was too busy to come and Hiei was up a tree napping or at least looked like it to Botan. And Botan was sitting on a blanket under a tree near Hiei but not too close that he would think she sat there on purpose. ' Today is so wonderful everyone's here (except Koenma of course) having fun and enjoying themselves. If only a little someone would show some attention to me…. But hey a girl can dream can't she?' As Botan sat down thinking, she didn't notice Hiei moved from his spot in the tree to where she was, well rather behind her. "Thinking like that will give your brainless mind a head injury." Botan fell forward, from being taken out of her thoughts and back to reality. Heart beating fast she turned around to see the one and only Hiei. "Don't sneak up on me like that, it's real rude ya know," she said, as she got her heart to beat at the right rate. "Hn, does it look like I care." Was his reply with that cocky smirk and all. 'Well I got what I wished for' Botan thought while looking at Hiei. Finally she said "Well Hiei, you should care, not a lot of people enjoy being sneak up on while their busy thinking." "And what were you thinking about that had you so dazed?" Hiei took a step closer to her. "Well….. I….. It's none of your business, thank you very much" she huffed and looked to anyone else that wasn't Hiei. 'Oh gosh, thoughts red eyes are so deep and I always seem to just stare at them' Botan thought while ignoring Hiei's questioning eyes. Botan turned around and looked at him. Hiei glanced around then looked at Botan, while raising an eyebrow, "What are you staring at girl?" Hiei was a tad bit annoyed by her pure, pink eyes. "What…. Oh nothing, just thinking." Botan said and raised her hands up. He gave her a look and said, "You're a strange one, ferry girl." "What do you mean strange!" Botan almost yelled at him. "Hn, your moody….. too moody." "Moody!" She yelled in which caught everyone's attention. She turned to everyone and gave her bubbly smile assuring them everything's alright. Botan turned to Hiei with an annoyed look. "Moody huh…. Well your mood-less except for being angry and mean mmm….." Botan then stuck out her tongue. In one flash Hiei's sword was at her neck. "Don't try insulting me, stupid girl or you will regret it….. Understand." Hiei looked at her. Botan had a shocked expression on her tongue back in her mouth and nod her head. "Good, let's keep it that way." He then put his sword back and surprisingly sat next to her. 'What in the world is he doing?' That was all Botan could think of, she would have said something but, seeing that he was enjoying the silence, kept quiet for her-sake. 'Hiei why do you have to be so complicated why not easy to read like everyone else.' Because then I wouldn't be different now would I?' Botan looked at Hiei who was laying down with his eyes closed. Botan just shrugged it off.

**Later at night**

Everyone retreated to the temple for awhile. Everyone was seated in the living room (does the temple have a living room?) Hiei sat in the corner, just watching everyone but mostly Botan. Why can't you stay out of my mind….Hn, stupid ferry girl. Botan as well found herself looking and thinking about Hiei. 'He always seemed to invade me, when I least know it….but why, dumb fire demon.' "So Botan I'm curious to know, why did you yell out 'moody'?" Kurama asked while glancing at Hiei. "Yeah girl, just spill." Shizuru said from her sit beside Kurama. Botan didn't know what to say, "Well….really guys it's nothing serious-What do you mean not serious you don't just shout 'moody' like an everyday thing!" Yusuke countered back at her. "Yusuke you don't just cut someone off when their talking!" Keiko yelled back at him. Then the arguing began….. While no one was looking Botan sneak out to the porch for air. "Why does everyone have to be on my case?" "Because you break so easily," Hiei said moving to stand next to her. Botan showed a small smile, "You seem to have an answer for everything." Hiei looked at her then the sunset, "Not everything." "Well the answers I need, you some how give them." "Hn." Was all Hiei said. Botan looked out to the sunset as well. Both enjoying the sunset. "I need to say something" Hiei said while avoiding Botans eyes. "Yes, what would that be?" "You interest me in a way no one else has." Hiei replied. "Really! I do!" Botan said with happiness in her voice. "Don't make much of it, ferry girl." And with that Hiei was gone. 'So, I interest you huh? Well it's a start.' Botan thought becoming happier now.

**Now **

Botan sat at the window looking out to the afternoon sun. 'That was just the beginning, after that he opened up even more and he would hold my hand when the gang wasn't around oh….how will I survive' Botan thought with tears coming to her eyes. "Where are you my hero?"

**( Spoken) Walk out that door, see if I care, go on and go, but…..**

**Don't turn around**

'**Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking**

**Don't turn around**

**I don't want you seeing me cry**

**Just walk away**

**It's tearing me apart that you're leaving**

**I'm letting you go**

**But I won't let you know….**

**I won't let you know…**

**Whoa whoa whoa whoa **

**Whoa whoa whoa whoa**

Botan sat there in tears for awhile. 'I just wish he would be okay and return to me or, at least come to see me before he leaves….Or! Wait! Everyone is going to be at the temple and say their goodbyes! I better clean up and hurry!' Botan jumped up in a quick motion and headed for the shower to clean her tear-stained face and her greasy hair. "Wow! Look at me! I look terrible!" Botan said in pure shock. She jumped in the shower and got clean. Once done she dressed and went for the door, she dressed in a yellow tank-top and blue jean shorts with hair up of course. Botan run down the walkway heading to the temple.

**I won't miss your arms around me**

**Holding me tight (holding me tight) **

**And if you ever think about me**

**Just know that I'll be alright (I'll be alright)**

**I'm gonna be strong**

**I'm gonna do fine**

**Don't worry about this heart of mine**

**2 weeks ago **

Botan walked to the park in search of Hiei. 'He should be in a tree, nothing new there.' She came up to his tree but saw no one. "Now where could he be?" She voiced out her thought. Then she felt two strong arms circle around her. "How about behind you?" She heard a manly voice say. Botan could feel his breath on her neck. "You just love sneaking up on me don't you?" She said with her eyebrow raised. Hiei looked her down. "I find some amusement, yes." Hiei answered with his cocky smirk. Botan smiled and turned to him. "I have a surprise to show you, hold on tight." Hiei said and disappeared to the human eye. 'What kind of surprise I wonder?' She thought while holding on to Hiei tightly as they moved quickly through the park woods. All she could feel was the pressure of the wind and Hiei holding her to him. Her head was in the cock of his neck and her arms around his neck, she kept her eyes closed due to the wind pressure. 'How can he keep his eyes open?' She thought when the wind died down, then to nothing. "You can look now." She heard Hiei say. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful sunset with a pond down the hill and surrounded by flowers of all colors. Botan was stunned to say the least. "H….Hiei it's beautiful!" "Just like you." Botan looked at him and in a fit of happiness jumped him and both tumbled down the hill in each others arms. They landed in a bed of flowers with Botans voice of laughter. "It's amazing, Hiei where did you find this place!" Botan questioned with wide eyes. "This is where I train when I want to be alone and surround by peace." He answered her with a small smile. Without hesitation she pressed her soft lips on his, Botan was about to pull away, but Hiei pushed her back down to him. Deepen the kiss more; he flipped them so he was on top. Botans hands wondered up and down his back and then resting in his hair. Hiei kept one hand on her thigh and the other in her hair while his lips deepened even more to her pleasure. After their make-out session they both sat by the pond and watched the sunset.

**( Spoken) I will survive**

**I'll make it through**

**I'll even learn to live without you**

**Don't turn around**

'**Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking**

**Don't turn around**

**I don't want you seeing me cry**

**Just walk away**

**It's tearing me apart that you're leaving**

**I'm letting you go **

**But I won't let you know….**

Botan was running out of breathe. 'I need to hurry its almost sunset!' She thought while finding in herself the strength to carry on. Shops and people were all a blur to her, she had her mind set on one location, one person: Hiei. Finally the temple came in to her eye sight. 'I'm almost there…..come on legs don't fail me now!' She ran up the temple stairs in a quick speed that Hiei would be stunned. Botan was getting close to the doors. 'I'm making it! I'm coming Hiei!' She thought as she bust through the doors. Everyone looked up to her with shocked faces. Botan saw Yusuke holding Keiko to in a loving hug. Kuwabara holding Yukina's hands with her blushing away. Kurama and Shizuru were standing very close to each other, and Hiei standing alone near a window. He looked up and gave her a small smile. Botan brightened up and ran up to him, she jumped in his arms. Hiei didn't fall and caught her with his hands under her thighs and her arms around his neck; they both crushed their lips to each other. Everyone was stunned seeing this. Hiei leaned in to her lips that were soft and pink. Botan was so relieved that they were still here, that he was still here. After a moment they broke apart. "I didn't think I would make it here, in time, "said an out-of-breathe Botan. "It looks like you did, my stupid ferry girl," Hiei smirked at her smiling face. "So….. do you guys mind explaining why you both just sucked each others faces off!" A very shocked Yusuke asked. "Yusuke!" Keiko yelled and landed a red on his right cheek. Hiei let Botan down but kept his arm around her waist. Shizuru finally said something, "So you two together huh!" "Yes, we are!" Botan said with happiness in her voice. "Well I'm glad you both have each other." Responded Kurama with a soft smile on his face. "Yes it's wonderful! Isn't it Kuzama?" The ever happy Yukina asked. "Yeah, yeah great for Botan and the shrimp, but they will never be as happy as us!" Kuwabara said with pride. "Oh…..yes Kuzama…." Yukina said while sweat-dropping. "Moron" Hiei mumbled to Botan who giggled. "What was that!" Kuwabara yelled. "I don't repeat myself to idiots." Hiei said calmly. "Why you little-Okay, come on lets get this show on the road," Yusuke said coolly. They all walked out to the backyard where the portal was. Everyone said their good-byes. "Hiei…..I'll really miss you more than you know…" Botan said sadly with a tear falling down her face. Hiei put both hands on her face and wiped the tear with his thumb. "I know you will, I will miss you as well…" Hiei said with a hint of sadness in his voice. They both lightly kissed and Hiei walked to the portal with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. They walked through and he didn't turn around. 'Maybe……I should have said "I love you"!' She thought with tears down her face. 'I wish I said "Don't go"!'

**I wish I could scream out loud**

**That I love you,**

**I wish I could say to you**

**Don't go…..**

**Hiei's POV**

Hiei turned to the guys ready to walk to the portal that would take them to Demon World. I love you, Botan….I will always love you….I guess I could never say it to you but I do. Hiei thought as he got closer to the portal. I would look back at you but I have too much pride to turn around, and it would only make it harder to leave. Just as he was about to enter the portal he thought I love you, Botan my ferry angel.

Then he was gone.

**( Guy spoken) As he walks away**

**He feels the pain getting stronger**

**People in your life **

**They don't know what's going on**

**Too proud to turn around**

**He's gone**

**Don't turn around**

'**Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking**

**Don't turn around**

**I don't want you seeing me cry**

**Just walk away**

**It's tearing me apart that you're leaving**

**I'm letting you go**

Botan felt her tears flow like rivers down her face, she looked to see Keiko in tears hugging Yukina. Shizuru looked sad but didn't shed a tear. 'You better come back to me, Hiei I'm counting on seeing that cocky smirk on your pride face.' Botan thought with a small smile. She and the others walked back to the temple to relax and let a few tears fall.

**Baby, don't turn around**

**Whoa whoa whoa whoa **

**Don't turn around**

**Whoa whoa whoa whoa**

**Just walk away**

**Whoa whoa whoa whoa**

**It's tearing me apart that you're leaving**

**I'm letting you go**

**2 months later **

Botan was in the kitchen of the apartment she lived in. She was washing dishes from having the girls over for dinner. 'Hiei……I miss you so much.' Botan thought as a tear fell down. Then all of a sudden two strong arms circled around her. Botan gasped.

"Don't turn around." Hiei said with the same old smirk. I get her everytime.

**Don't turn around**

**Whoa whoa whoa whoa**

**Don't turn around**

**Whoa whoa whoa whoa**

**Just walk away**

**Whoa whoa whoa whoa **

There you go…….. its all done……Yay! Anyways…. Rate for it and review! Hope you like it took so long…….

**TearsofSadness17**


End file.
